Sakura, Sakura!
by Scarlette.J.Black
Summary: After being infected with a vicious infection Sakura had only days to live. Sasuke Devises a plan to save her from pain but in the end will it only bring her more pain? Plz R&R. NaraSasu and hints of KakaSaku if you look close enough.


Heys, I was bored, this story sorta just popped into my head, It's kind weird and sorta has no real reason to it. Hints of SasuNaru and maybe if you look hard enough SakuKaka its a death fic be warned now.

I don't own anything  
Enjoy  
S.J.B

* * *

She held onto the fact that he might actually like her. She held onto the fact that no matter how hard she tried he would always ignore her. She listened to the facts about his love for Naruto. She always stood by and supported them always but now, now that she was dying who was going to stand by her?

Haruno Sakura lay in the hospital bed wondering if she would ever get better; the nurse said that the infection had gotten to the point where it couldn't be helped. They had giving her all the antibiotics her body could take now all they had to do was wait. The doctor said if she could make it through the next few days she would have a chance. They would have to do tests every hour and monitor her through the night.

The thing that pained Sakura the most was the fact she had let them get the better of her. She was on her mission with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto when the Ninja they had been tracking attacked. They weren't the ones tracking anymore; they were being tracked. Sakura was the first hit, right in the back, she was down for the whole fight she tried to get up but the ninja star had pierced a vertebrae. The doctors had told her if she did make it out alive she would never walk again.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto had come out of this fight barely hurt. It took them awhile to find Sakura lying on the ground unconscious. They brought her back to Konoha along with the other ninja as fast as they could go. Sasuke and Naruto brought her to the hospital while Shikamaru brought the ninja to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi was the first person she saw when she awoke. As she looked around the room she noticed both Sasuke and Naruto were asleep in each other's arms on the chair they always supplied you with. She smiled at them both. Looking up at her former Sensei she smiled to him even though she couldn't see it he was smiling back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked her sitting on the side of her bed.

"I actually don't feel anything. Neither sickness nor pain, I think I am fine." Sakura replied. Sitting up.

"No, you're not actually, Sakura I hate to tell you this but, you're dying." Kakashi said.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Sakura felt no pain at all but she was dying? It made no sense to her but she knew it was true, from the look in Kakashi's eye it was all but false.

"I'm sorry but the doctors did all they could, but they infection spread so fast they didn't have time to get enough of it out of you to save you." Kakashi said looking at the ground. "The Ninja star." He continued, "The one that hit you not only did it carry the infection it sliced a vertebrae, even if you live through this you won't ever walk again the doctors said you've lost movement in your legs." Sakura was on the verge of tears, it hurt Kakashi inside, but he knew that telling her was the right thing to do.

So here Sakura was today, one day after waking up in the hospital; lying on the bed wondering if she would live through it. She fell asleep wondering that. When morning came she was greeted by the faces of her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mornin' Sakura, how do you feel today?" Naruto asked.

"Like I'm dead. I swear I wish Kakashi wouldn't have told me I was dying. I would have been better off not knowing." Sakura replied

"Sakura you know it's better if you do know." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I do, I just I mean I can't even go to the bathroom by myself, how do you think I feel?" She said, trying to get her legs to move.

"We came to see how you were doing; we have to go on a mission we will be back by night fall we promise." Naruto said.

"Ok, I will be seeing you then, do you know if Kakashi is coming to see me today?" She asked.

"As far as I know he is. Well we best be off, see you later Sakura." Sasuke said, Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the head before following his lover out for their mission. The night had come a lot quicker then Sakura thought it would, Kakashi hadn't come to see her and the doctors said her body condition was getting worse. How she was not feeling anything was a miracle.

As the darkness of the night increase Sakura began to feel the effects of the infection, she felt pain shoot from her stomach to her head. Her body felt like it was engulfed in flames, she screamed for the doctor. He came running in prescribed 3 doses of morphine and told her to stay still. Kakashi was beside her, holding her hand as she scrunched her eyes into a ball trying to get away from the pain. She fell asleep two hours later. She passed away only an hour later as the infection slowly made its way to her heart; stopping it as soon as it reach it.

As the Doctor pronounced Sakura dead Sasuke and Naruto ran into the room. Sasuke took one look at the tear that was forming in Kakashi's eye and knew what had happened. For the first time in his life Sasuke did something he would never regret doing. He kissed Naruto before placing his hands atop Sakura's chest and giving her his life. The blue aura that placed around them both as Sasuke's life was being taken because he chose it to brought tears to Naruto's eyes. He tried to bring Sasuke back but it was too late. He had already giving his life up for her. Why? He didn't know, but he knew it would mean a lot to Naruto.

When morning came Sakura awoke to find Kakashi and Naruto sleeping on the chair. She noticed she could feel her legs again, and the pain had ceased to exist in her body. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. As she got up she noticed Sasuke was not there. Little did she know that he was but in a different form.

Naruto awoke hearing Sakura walking around the room; he shoved Kakashi off him and got up to help her to the bathroom.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Go to the bathroom I will tell you when you get back." Naruto replied sitting back down in his seat. Kakashi was up when Sakura returned, the two told Sakura the story of what Sasuke did for her. She spent the next 3 days crying, she kept thinking she didn't deserve this body. Sasuke deserved to live not her. Sakura was finally released from the hospital and went home, it wasn't long after; did Naruto find her dead, she took her life by slitting her throat with her Kunai. The day after Sakura's funeral Sasuke returned. It turned out he knew she would do that. He only gave her his life for a temporary arrangement; he only did it because he didn't want her to die in pain.

Naruto and Sasuke lived there lives as they would if Sakura were still there, they went to her grave everyday said hello and goodbye to her. Sasuke knew the pain of Sakura's death would be something Naruto would never get over but in the end Sakura would be happy and so would he and Naruto.

* * *

Yeah it's a bit of a random fic but it's what came out of my head...Plz Review

S.J.B


End file.
